Every Single One
by Sonnie Celanna
Summary: On a nice calm and quiet day, Izuku decides to make sure his classmates know a simple truth. "I would die for every single one of you."


1-A were having a nice quiet day, a rarity for them really so everyone was rather glad to have a calm few hours to themselves. They were all hanging out, enjoying each other's presence as they did their own things.

The girls were playing a game of Go Fish around the main table, except for Ashido who was currently playing and dominating Tokoyami in a video game he'd reluctantly agreed to play her at after all others fell to the might her gaming skills. (The only person to date to have ever beaten her was Midoriya, and they had never seen him play a video game in the main room again so they would never know if it was luck or skill.)

Kirishima, Kaminari, Sero and Bakugou all looked on, the latter with very minor interest to pass the time while playing a game on his phone. The former three were cheering Tokoyami on to take the pink skinned video gaming queen down.

Nearby in the kitchen, Satou was baking stuff for the class, Shoji and Todoroki helping, while the last of the remaining boys aside from Midoriya were gathered around a second table near the girls doing their homework.

As for the infamous bone breaker ball of sunshine of their class (that Jirou had taken to calling the class mascot, not that anyone disagreed), he was the only one not present at all. He often had a habit of disappearing around this time to talk with All Might and get training in, so no one expected the greenette to show up soon.

But show up he did, slamming the door behind him loud enough to draw all eyes to him before they took in his face, haunted eyes looking up at them all.

"Uh, Deku-"

Very suddenly, the greenette walked forward with purpose to the two nearest people, Mina and Tokoyami and he pulled them both into a bone breaking hug, confusing the others as the awkwardly returned the embrace with no idea what else to do.

"Not that I don't love your hugs or anything but is something the matter, babe?" Mina asked, worry evident in her voice. He let got just as suddenly, before his body lit up with the familiar tell of his quirk. "Uh-"

And suddenly a hug apocalypse was unleashed upon them all, even Katsuki who was simply to confused over the whole affair to even react. Every member of the class was treated to exactly five seconds of strong, warm embraces from their sunshine child, no one wanting to refuse him before he simply walked to the nearest empty couch, the only one left and collapsed.

"Izuku? Want to explain now?" Momo asked, as everyone began to crowd around him curious.

"I would die. For every single one of you." Was all he said, getting worried glances all around as Mina and Kyoka rushed to their boyfriend's side, wrapping him tight into a hug.

"Sweetie, is this to do with your… 'tendencies' or…" The purple haired girl asked worriedly, and he shook his head, fixing them all with a small and genuine but shaky smile.

"I uh… I was talking with All Might and Aizawa…. And we were talking about all the stuff that happened to our class." The greenette explained as he revelled in the warmth of his two girlfriends, the others admittedly jealous of them even if they wouldn't say it flat out. "To be honest I've kind of been thinking about this for a while… It doesn't matter what kind, when I take anti-depressants it ends up causing me to have nightmares-"

"Oh Deku…" Uraraka sighed sadly, patting him on the knee to try to reassure him somehow.

"But… I realized something because of them and that talk… I just kind of realized how we end up on the front lines whether we like it or not and just… It made me realize how much I've grown attached to you all since I got here, and I do mean all of us regardless of how much we talk exactly." He began to ramble on, but this time everyone was listening more intently as ever as he fixed them with that blinding but somewhat sad smile of his. "I'm just… sometimes I'm scared I'm going to turn around, and suddenly find out one of us died in an unexpected villain attack. It's not even been a year but if I lost any of you…"

"I get how you feel, dude." Kirishima spoke up, clenching his fist with a smile of his own. "But that don't mean you dying is any better!"

"He's right. We all got to survive, together. If any of you die, I will find a way to resurrect you and kill you myself." Hagakure spoke up, far to cheerfully as she said that. "And you all have permission to do the same to me in the event that I die."

"Which won't happen." Momo interjected, Jirou moving aside so the raven haired teen could reach her best friend and pull him into a tight hug herself, Uraraka following her up a moment later. "It's sweet that you care, but none of us are going to die. Because we're all going to protect each other, right?"

"Can't believe I'm agreeing to this fucking sappy shit but Ponytai- Yaoyorouzu is right." Bakugou spoke up, impressing everyone when he made an effort to use the creation teen's name. "If any of you fucks make me say it again I'll be the one doing the murdering but I will blast anyone who comes after you."

"I'll melt them after!" Mina added oh so helpfully, making her green haired boyfriend laugh quietly, as he looked up to them all.

"And I'll smash them."

"I don't think-"

"if you make a sex joke I will use full cowling on you, Kaminari."

"Fair enough."

"Seriously though." Midoriya said, looking around them all and letting out a content sigh, seeing not just his friends but his family. "I mean it in different ways for different people obviously, but I love every last one of you."

"And we all love you." The entire class sans Bakugou said in unity, before looking to one another and bursting out into laughter at their sudden unexpected synchronizing.

Momo tapped Izuku on the shoulders after she got a look from Jirou and Midoriya, blushing as the greenette turned to her and she leaned in, kissing him.

the room fell into stunned silence, that only grew as Izuku kissed her back and his girlfriends started smiling instead of raging over this sudden event.

"Uh… Someone want to explain THAT?!" Sero asked as the two pulled apart, blushing bright red as Kyoka pulled Momo into a hug and Mina grabbed Izuku. "Don't tell me you're also dating Yaoyoruzuz now?"

"I think you mean finally." Hagakure muttered under her breathe, to quiet to be heard.

"Nope." Jirou said without a care, addressing them. "Look we all know they act like a couple all the time anyways. We've been talking about it for a while and it would just be mean not to let them show affection how they want to, considering they're both obviously touch starved-"

"Hey!"

"No I am not! Well… ok maybe a little…"

"-We basically agreed as long as they don't… 'You know'… that we're fine with letting the occasional kisses go by." Mina finished up, nuzzling her head into izuku's neck like a cat. "That way they can make up for the whole touch starved thing together, when we can't help. Plus we all know their adorable and trustworthy."

"Well… it's your relationship. Ribbit." Asui said, before looking around and letting out a happy croak. "So… I kinda don't want to just go back to my room after all this."

She was met by a chorus of people agreeing with her, Midoriya's very sudden declaration and actions having ignited their mostly platonic affection for one another.

"Common room sleep over?" Ojiro suggested first, immediately followed by Hagakure and Mina jumping to their feet.

"I'll get games!"

"Me too!"

"I'll have snacks ready soon!" Satou called, hurrying back to the kitchen and Izuku let out a content sigh as Jirou and Momo continued to snuggle up with him.

He really did love every last one of them.


End file.
